This invention relates to orthodontic devices and, particularly, to means removably attachable to individual teeth permitting the application and transmission of applied forces to the teeth to urge them in one direction or another. In the past, it has been customary to band the individual teeth with soft tubular metallic material shaped generally to have a sliding fit over the tooth in question and to be cemented in place around the tooth. The bands are normally provided with suitable brackets attached to their outer surfaces for receiving and supporting arch wires passing over and along a row of teeth. The brackets may be shaped to accommodate and transmit forces applied by the wires in a desired direction and may include tabs or horns permitting the wires to be tied to the brackets and, thus, fastened to the bands and banded teeth.
Banding teeth to provide an anchorage or pad for or against which orthodontic force may be applied to the tooth has some disadvantages. It requires fashioning a sleeve or continuous band of soft metallic material to conform to the somewhat conical or tapered shape of a tooth. The front teeth, especially, generally have a substantially larger perimeter at their bases adjacent the gumline. The bands must be shaped to accommodate this difference in dimension. There is a natural tendency for the bands to slip off the teeth.
A further disadvantage to the orthodontic bands is that they require sufficient separation between the adjacent teeth to accommodate at least one and possibly two thicknesses of the banding material if adjacent teeth are both banded. Often, this requires stressing the teeth at relatively high levels in order to place the bands between them. Sometimes, teeth must be moved in some manner before the bands can be installed.
Finally, the banding material creates numerous and troublesome edges and even pockets in which material inimical to the health of the tooth enamel may collect.